school days
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: Adolescencia: Amores casi imposibles, sexo, drogas y alcohol... (cuando tenga un mejor resumen lo cambiaré XD)
1. 0

**_Hola uu he vuelto con un pequeño fic, algo cliché podría decir, pues es escolar, pero debo decir que he mejorado mi manera de escribir, así que esto será algo divertido de leer. Habrá de todo en este fic, pues son adolescentes, pasan por muchas cosas en aquella etapa, todo les llama la atención, así que se hablará de sexo, drogas y alcohol._**

 ** _En fin, agregar que aceptaré uno que otro oc, pero espero no hacer que estos sean los que acaparen toda la atención. Debo decir que tengo miles de ideas mezcladas en la cabeza, de que habrá yaoi, hetero y yuri, relaciones quizás toxicas, triángulos amorosos, relaciones casi imposibles, y lemon. Creo que no habrá un prota en general, todos tendrán el protagonismo correspondiente y espero a que este fic no dure mas de 20 capitulos y sin más, les dejo el capitulo 0, en el que aparecen dos ocs y Fudo._**

 ** _Y sin mas que decir, disfruten del fic_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 0:_**

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?— Cuestionó Haruichi haciendo un pequeño mohín— A mi no me gusta beber.

Haruichi era un muchacho de cabellos color azul marino, desordenados y levemente ondulados, de ojos rosa pastel y piel ligeramente tostada. Era un chico muy guapo y adorable.

— ¿Y a mi qué? Hoy vas a beber cariño — Dijo Fudo con cierto tono burlón mientras pedía una ronda de cervezas.

Fudo era su mejor amigo. Un chico de cabellos castaños, ondulados y que llevaba de manera desordenada. Un Don Juan también.

Haruichi gruñó levemente cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero yo no quiero— Insistió mirando al ajeno con un puchero.

— Un poco no te hará nada mal~ solo bebe un poco y diviértete, ¿Si? —Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios de Haruichi, quien resignado asintió.

— Solo un vaso— El de ex mohicano soltó una carcajada mientras el mesero dejaba cuatro jarras de cerveza. Era un jarro de medio litro de cerveza.

— Aquí está tu vaso y te lo tomas todo—

— A veces te odio mucho Akio—

Haruichi miró el jarrón de cerveza enfrente suyo inflando sus mejillas en un mohín. Desde un principio no debió haber aceptado la invitación de sus amigos a ese nuevo club en la ciudad. En fin, cuento corto, el chiquillo de cabellos azulados acabó por beberse toda la cerveza, a gusto y para cuando acabó de beber, ya quería otra más. Estaba ebrio. Akio era el que más estaba disfrutando aquello, pues para él era divertido ver a su pequeño amigo siendo lascivo y sexy, pero jamás dejaba que se pasase de la raya, además que luego de un rato ya comenzaba a darle sueño.

Fudo dejó que tan solo se tomase dos jarrones, luego de ello pidió un jugo para Haruichi.

— Moo~ yo quería más cerveza— Dijo el peliazul frotando su cabecita contra el brazo de su amigo— Akio~ eres malo.

— Ah, y pensar que cuando llegamos no querías beber, quien te entiende Haru-chan~—

El castaño miró de reojo a su amigo, quién detuvo el acto con su cabeza y se colocó de pie yéndose a la pista de baile.

— Veré si consigo a alguien que me compre algo de beber— Bufó Haruichi mientras se alejaba de la mesa en que se encontraba junto con sus amigos.

— Ah, este niño, espero no haga alguna locura— Dijo Fudo casi para si mismo soltando un largo suspiro.

* * *

Haruichi caminó hasta la pista de baile, comenzando a bailar en esta, haciendo movimientos sensuales llamando la atención de varios chicos en el lugar. Fue ahí que un muchacho bastante atractivo comenzó a bailar junto a este, era un muchacho de cabellos color negro, pero del negro más intenso que pudiese haber, en su rostro resaltaban sus ojos ambarinos, se notaba que era unos años mayor que Haru. El menor seguía moviéndose de manera sexy frente al muchacho, tomando las manos de este y haciendo que las deslizase por su figura hasta sus caderas, para luego rodearle por el cuello.

— Bailas muy bien — Susurró el de ojos color Ambar contra el oído de Haruichi, haciéndole estremecer.

— Gracias~ me alaga — Dijo con un tono de voz sensual.

Una sonrisa juguetona surcó en los labios del más bajo mientras apegaba su cuerpo al del desconocido, quien no tardó en bajar una de sus manos hasta uno de los glúteos del menor. Un suave jadeo escapó de los labios de Haru al sentir el leve apretón de la mano ajena sobre aquella zona tan sensible para él.

— Vamos a un lugar más privado, ¿Te parece? — Cuestionó el desconocido mientras acariciaba el trasero del muchacho con su mano.

Haruichi se mordió el labio con fuerza y dejándose caer en la tentación aceptó, siendo llevado hasta un rincón de aquel oscuro lugar. Ahí el ajeno comenzó a tocar a Haru con ganas, apretando su glúteos con fuerza mientras ambos se besaban con pasión y algo de desespero. Pronto el de cabellos negros se apartó para besar el cuello del menor, dejando un par de marcas, mientras los dedos de Haruichi se enredaban en los cabellos del mayor, soltando suaves jadeos y suspiros de placer.

Haruichi y aquel desconocido podría haber llegado más lejos si no fuese porque Fudo llegó a interrumpir aquel momento.

— Haru-baka, es hora de irnos, ya te divertiste mucho por esta noche— Dijo Akio interrumpiendo a ambos muchachos.

El aludido miró con el entrecejo fruncido a su amigo, mientras que el ajeno se apartaba del menor, apretando antes una de sus nalgas en forma de despedida y susurrando en su oído: "Me dejaste con las tremendas ganas." El menor tan solo se ruborizó levemente mordiendo su labio suavemente. Dicho aquello el desconocido se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

— Ah, no es justo, justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo— Se quejó Haruichi para luego aferrarse al brazo de Fudo.

— Eres una zorra cuando bebes— Murmuró Akio mientras se llevaba a su amigo de aquel lugar— Nunca más dejaré que bebas, casi te follas con un extraño en público.

— ¡Ah! ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a hacerlo en público? Yo iba a decirle que lo hiciéramos en el baño—

— Oh, ya cállate, idiota—

Luego de aquello, ambos muchachos volvieron a casa. Vivían en el mismo departamento.

Akio y Haruichi eran amigos de infancia, sus familias son muy amigas. A pesar de que son completamente distintos, se llevaban demasiado bien. En fin, para cuando llegaron a su hogar, Haruichi estaba casi al borde del sueño, apenas se mantenía en pie, por lo que su amigo, a mitad de camino, tuvo que subirlo a su espalda.

— Akio, tengo mucho sueño— Musitó el ojirosa aún sobre la espalda del castaño.

— Ya llagamos a casa, déjame que te llevo a tu cama—Musitó cerrando la puerta con el pie, luego le pondría seguro.

—Uhm, está bien—

El castaño en medio de la oscuridad caminó hasta la habitación de su amigo, prendió la luz y le recostó suavemente sobre su cama.

—Bien, ahora duérmete pronto, ¿Si?—Haruichi asintió suavemente para luego arroparse con las sábanas y a los pocos minutos dormirse.

El castaño salió de la habitación, apagando la luz y volviendo a la sala, poniéndole seguro a la puerta principal y luego yendo a su habitación para poder dormirse lo más rápido que pudiese.

* * *

 ** _Bien, hemos llegado al final del capitulo. Fueron exactamente 1043 palabras, espero que mis siguientes capitulos sean más extensos! y estoy segura de que podré hacerlos más extensos. En fin, como dije antes aceptaré ocs! pero solo algunos, no necesito tantos, con unos cinco estan bien. Pueden ser chicos, chicas, pueden hacer yuri, yaoi, ambos o hetero uwu ustedes deciden y deben decirmelo :0_**

 ** _FIcha: Nombre; apellido; apariencia; personalidad; pareja: (mas de una opción y debo decir que quizás algunos no acaben con esta al final de la historia, dependerá de como esta avance y de mis locas ideas); Curiosidades (lo que crean conveniente para el desarrollo de la historia)_**

 ** _¡Esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos leemos luego!_**


	2. I-

**_I.-_**

La luz del sol traspasaba la ventana de la habitación de Haruichi. Los rayos del sol pegaban en su rostro y el sonido de los pájaros trinar hacían retumbar la cabeza del muchacho, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios. Se removió suavemente en su cama, soltando un leve quejido para luego cubrirse el rostro con una almohada debido a la luz que encandilaba sus ojos.

—Ugh, que molesto—

Gruñó el muchacho contra la almohada, pero no tenía porque quejarse si el mismo había decido beber más de la cuenta, aún que también era culpa de Akio por darle de aquella enorme jarra de cerveza. En esos momentos Haruichi estaba odiando profundamente a su amigo.

—Estúpido Akio, te odio por esto—

Hizo una pequeña pataleta, gritando con fuerza contra la almohada. Luego se acomodó en la cama boca arriba mirando hacia el techo, soltando un largo suspiro y tratando de recordar lo ocurrido en la madrugada, pero tan solo vagos recuerdos se avecinaban a su memoria. No recordaba que casi tuvo sexo con un guapo desconocido. Ya pasado unos largos diez minutos, el muchacho decidió levantarse e ir al baño para darse una buena y recuperadora ducha.

Rápidamente se colocó de pie y comenzó a desnudarse de camino al baño, para cuando llegó a dicho lugar tan solo estaba en ropa interior. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el espejo, mirándose en este con pereza, examinando su rostro con minuciosidad hasta que...

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué carajos?!—Exclamó sin entender como mierda habían llegado aquellas marcas de chupetones a su cuello— ¿Q-Qué pasó...?

Acarició las marcas que tenía en la mayor parte de su cuerpo mientras trataba de recordar quién las había hecho, pero nada, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Lloriqueó maldiciendo una y mil veces hasta que Fudo llegó a la habitación.

—¿Haru, qué te pasa?—Cuestiona preocupado acercándose al muchacho, el cual tenía los ojos llorosos.

—A-Akio —Pronunció con voz temblorosa mientras le miraba con los ojos aguados— ¡M-Mi cuello e-está lleno de m-marcas! ¡M-Me ultrajaron y t-todo por tu culpa!

Haruichi comenzó a darle débiles golpes al pecho del mayor, mientras este le miraba con una ladina sonrisa,

—¿Ah? ¿Dices que es mi culpa? Pues no es así, tu fuiste quien le fue a mover el culo a un desconocido y casi follan ahí en un rincón, de hecho si yo no hubiese intervenido hoy estarías con un lindo dolor de culo~—

El más bajo dejó de golpear a su amigo, mientras su expresión de sorpresa se convertía en una de vergüenza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojo, tono que comenzó a adornar todo su rostro. Haru no podía creer lo que el chico le estaba relatando y lo peor era que no sabía si era verdad o no, pues no recordaba nada de la velada.

—Bien, ahora que sabes la verdad deja de hacer berriche y termina de hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo, ¿Si?—Haruichi asintió sin decir nada más, esperó a que su amigo se retirara y luego acabó de desvestirse para entrar en la ducha, aún con su rostro rojo de pena.

Mientras que Haruichi se bañaba, Fudo volvió hasta su habitación y cogió su teléfono, el cual tenía una llamada entrante.

— _Akio, Akio, ¿Volviste?_ —Se oía la suave y algo apagada voz de un muchacho.

El castaño volvió a coger el aparato y contestó.

—Si, ya volví, Suzuno — Dijo el muchacho mientras volvía a tomar una posición que le acomodase.

— _¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo?_ — Preguntó Suzuno desde el otro lado. El muchacho de cabellos platinados se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Nagumo y Hiroto.

— No fue nada, tan solo hacía un berrinche por algo que el mismo provocó— Comentó con cierto tono de burla.

— _Oh, está bien. En fin, volvamos al asunto que te conté_ —

— Desde luego, ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Nagumo? —

Se oyó un largo suspiro entrecortado por parte de Suzuno.

— _No lo sé. Tal vez, deba alejarme un poco de él, para que se de cuenta de que me necesita y si no se da cuenta...ya no tendré nada más que hacer. Sería el fin de la relación_ —

—Creo que eso es lo más conveniente, Suzuno—

Un leve sollozo se escuchó desde la linea del peliplata. La expresión del rostro de Fudo era de completa preocupación, odiaba tener que saber y ver como su amigo tenía que sufrir por un idiota que no lo merece. Lo único que desea es que esa relación acabe, no es buena, es toxica y el más mal la pasa es Fuusuke, pero él no quiere dejar ir a Haruya, por ningún motivo, está completamente enamorado de Nagumo y esa es la peor enfermedad.

— Su-chan...no llores por favor, no me gusta que llores por él—

— _L-Lo siento, A-Akio, pero me es inevitables, t-tu mismo sabes t-todo lo q-que he pasado con él, no es f-fácil..._ —

— Yo sé Su-chan, pero no puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo por él. No me gusta y lo sabes. Quiero verte feliz, quiero que sonrías y que encuentres a alguien que realmente te valore—

Inconscientemente los ojos del castaño se habían llenado de lágrimas y ni cuenta se había dado.

—Su...piénsalo bien, ¿Si? Todo esto que te digo es por tu bien. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Yo voy a colgar —

— _Está b-bien_ —

—Su-chan—

— _¿Qué?_ —

—Te quiero—

— _Yo también te quiero, Akio_ —

Dicho aquello, Fudo acabó con la llamada y dejó su celular sobre su pecho mientras que con las mangas de su chaqueta comenzó a secar las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, luego decidió seguir durmiendo. Se le habían quitado las ganas de levantarse, prefería dormirse y olvidarse de todos sus problemas por un rato. Tal vez al despertar iría por Suzuno a su trabajo de medio tiempo, no quería que esa noche fuese a dormir a casa con Haruya, es más, no iba a dejar que volviese a ese lugar que tan solo deprimía a su amigo. No se merecía tal cosa.

* * *

Tras cortar la llamada, Suzuno decidió tomar un baño, pronto comenzaría su turno en la cafetería y no quería llegar tarde, ni sucio.

No tardó en estar listo para irse a trabajar y lo mejor era salir de casa antes de que Nagumo llegase. No deseaba verle el rostro por ningún motivo. Salió de su casa usando un lindo atuendo, era un bello vestido color rosa pastel, con medias blancas y zapatos negros, conjunto que Reina le había regalado. Sí, a Suzuno le gustaba usar ropa de chica, desde pequeño que tiene una gran fascinación por las cosas de chicas, desde la ropa hasta el maquillaje, lamentablemente no todos en su familia estaban de acuerdo. Su padre lo odia por el hecho de tener ese tipo de gustos, desprecia a su hijo, no lo considera como uno y por cosas como esa es que su madre acabó por divorciarse de aquel hombre.

Vivió con su madre un largo tiempo, ella crió a su pequeño felizmente y le siempre le apoyó en todo, sobretodo en aquel delicado tema. Y él es feliz de esa manera. Durante toda la escuela primaria fingió ser una chica, pero ya entrando en la secundaria decía que era un chico al que le gustaba vestirse con lindos trajes femeninos. Para su suerte no recibió mucho rechazo por parte de compañeros y profesores, aún que burlas si hubieron de por medio, pero cuando aquello ocurría Fudo era quién ponía a todos en su lugar; no dejaba que nadie se metiese con su amigo.

En fin.

El muchacho de cabellos platinados llegó hasta su lugar de trabajo, saludando a sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo. Inmediatamente se iba hasta el baño de los empleados y se colocaba su traje de mesero. Él usaba el traje que las muchachas utilizaban, se veía realmente guapo.

— ¡Su-chan!—Exclamó una muchacha de cabellos cortos y azulados mientras se acercaba al peliplata— ¡Woa! Te ves muy lindo hoy, ¿Te hiciste algo nuevo?

— ¿Eh? No, pues no, estoy igual que siempre Haruna-chan — Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Hoy te sientes mejor, Su-chan? —Cuestionó ella, esta vez seriamente.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa y una nostálgica sonrisa surcó en sus labios.

— La verdad es que no, creo que empeoro cada vez—Contesta con voz suave y triste—, pero prefiero no pensar en ello, quiero olvidarme de mis problemas por un momento, ¿Me entiendes, Haruna?

La chiquilla asintió suavemente y se colocó de puntillas dejando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

— No quiero que estés triste—Musitó suavemente Haruna mientras tomaba entre sus manos las del más alto y comenzaba a acariciarlas.

—Tampoco quiero estarlo, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil...—

—Debes mudarte de ese lugar, es peor si tienes que verlo todos los días en esa casa—

El de cabellos platinados asintió suavemente.

— Voy a mudarme, eso ya lo decidí— Dijo Fuusuke mientras sonreía con levedad

— Oh, si no tienes con quien quedarte, puedes irte a mi casa mientras consigues un lugar fijo— Sugirió la chiquilla con ánimos —Sería muy divertido.

— Pues si, lo tendré en consideración. Tal vez Akio no quiera soltarme hasta que ya haya olvidado a Nagumo —

Ambos soltaron unas leves risitas.

— Entonces ¿Lo más probable es que te quedes con él?—Cuestionó Haruna.

El más alto asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

— Probablemente, primero debo hablar con él. No puedo llegar y decir que viviré de ahora en adelante con él—

—Cierto, eso es cierto. Lo importante es que te alejaras de Nagumo—

— Por un tiempo sí. Eso también lo tengo que hablar con él y es lo que más me da miedo—

—Calma Su-chan, todo será para mejor—

Él volvió a asentir con suavidad. Acabaron las conversación dándose un cálido abrazo y luego volvieron al trabajo,

Ya a eso de las ocho de la noche que el turno de Suzuno acababa. El muchacho se encontraba arreglando sus cosas para poder irse, cuando de pronto uno de sus compañeros le avisa que había alguien esperándole, el peliplata preguntó quien era, pero su compañero solo se limitó en decir a que la respuesta era un secreto. Entonces, el muchacho se apresuró por acabar de arreglar sus cosas y salió de la habitación de empleados buscando a quién le estaba esperando.

—Le está esperando afuera, Suzuno-san— Dijo el muchacho que antes le había ido a avisar.

Suzuno asintió suavemente y se despidió de su compañero con una sonrisa, para luego salir rápidamente del lugar, encontrándose con Akio apoyado en su moto.

— Akio...— Pronunció con voz suave el ojiazul mientras caminaba hasta el aludido.

— Ese soy yo —Dijo divertido el castaño—Te estaba esperando, ahora vamonos

— ¿A donde iremos? —Cuestionó Fuusuke.

— A la mierda y luego iremos a casa, ¿Te parece bien?—

—Me parece perfecto— Fudo sonrió y le pasó uno de los cascos al muchacho, se acomodó en asiento y esperó a que Suzuno se acomodara para poder partir.

— ¿Listo Su-chan? —

—Completamente listo, Akio—

Ante la respuesta positiva, el ojiverde echó a andar su motocicleta mientras Suzuno se aferraba a su abdomen con fuerza y se dejaba llevar por el viento que pegaba contra sus cuerpos. Era la sensación más maravillosa que se podía sentir o al menos para el peliplata era una de las sensaciones más geniales, porque también le gustaba aquella deliciosa sensación que recorría su cuerpo al ser besado y tocado con amor, al ser tratado con cariño, al se amado. Y él deseaba tanto volver a sentirse así.

* * *

 ** _Aaaaaah, estoy tan feliz de lo que escribí. Realmente me gustó mucho y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también. Recordarles que ya a medida que escriba los demás capítulos irán apareciendo los ocs que me han mandado~ y que más líos se irán formando~_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. II-

**_II.-_**

Suzuno y Fudo llegaron hasta el mirador de la ciudad, lugar de que se veía esta a la perfección. Un largo suspiro abandonó los labios del peliplata mientras dejaba que el viento moviese sus cabellos. Era relajante, necesitaba de un momento así, sobretodo cuando todo en su cabeza daba vuelta en esos momentos y era solo un desastre.

— Está haciendo algo de frío — Comentó Akio mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre los hombros del más bajo.

Suzuno estaba desabrigado, apenas llevaba una delgada chaqueta, que de seguro no le quitaba el frío.

— Oh, gracias — Musita suavemente mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de madera que se encontraba ahí— ¿Tu no tienes frío?

— No te preocupes por mi. Estoy más abrigado que tu —Contestó dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

El peliplata asintió suavemente y pronto cerró sus ojos. Hubo un largo silencio por unos cuantos minutos, silencio del cual ambos disfrutaron sin incomodidades.

— Gracias por traerme a la mierda — Suzuno interrumpió el silencio volviendo a abrir sus ojos, sonriendo al ajeno.

— No hay de que, Su-chan — Dijo el castaño mirando hacia el cielo.

Pronto el más bajo apoyó su mejilla en el brazo de su amigo, comenzando a mirar hacia el cielo también. De pronto, una estrella fugaz interrumpe en el oscuro cielo, provocando cierta emoción y esperanza en el inocente ser de Fuusuke, era un chico creyente en ese tipo de cosas y suponía que algún día se le haría realidad su deseo, por lo que cerró fuertemente sus ojos para luego repetir en su mente tres veces su deseo: _"Deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Deseo ser feliz"_

Por otro lado, Fudo también se había percatado de aquella brillante y mágica estrella, y aún sin creer en ese tipo de cosas pidió un deseo, pero no era para él, si no que acabó por pedir un deseo en beneficio de su amigo. Cerró sus ojos también y dijo en su mente: _"Deseo que Suzuno vuelva a sonreír con sinceridad y que vuelva a ser el chico de antes"_

Una vez que el castaño abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada burlesca de Suzuno. Akio no entendía por qué le miraba de esa manera, por lo que decidió preguntárselo.

— Em, Su-chan, ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? — Cuestionó el ojiverde alzando suavemente una de sus cejas con una expresión de interrogación en su rostro.

— Pediste un deseo — Se limitó a contestar el peligris.

Fuusuke sabía perfectamente que su amigo nunca hacía caso a esas cosas y le había causado ternura que en esos momentos hubiese pedido un deseo. El peliplata pensaba que debía de ser algo muy importante para que el castaño le haya pedido un deseo a la estrella fugaz.

Las mejillas de Akio se tiñeron de un sutil tono rosa, mientras desviaba suavemente su rostro algo apenado.

— Sí, ¿Y eso qué?—

— Que nunca lo haces. Nunca, nunca y se que no crees en esas cosas—

Fudo chasqueó suavemente su lengua y se cruzó de brazos

— Mmm...¿Es un deseo muy importante? —Cuestionó curioso el peliplata.

— Muy importante, por eso lo he pedido. Tengo la esperanza de que se cumpla— Dice con suavidad y suelta un leve suspiro.

— ¿Me dirás que es? — Fudo negó suavemente.

— No, no puedo hacerlo o no se cumplirá —Los mofletes de Suzuno se inflaron en un adorable mohín.

— Que malo eres —

— No, no lo soy. Mira es más, cuando ese deseo se cumpla te lo voy a decir, ¿Si?—

— De acuerdo, me conformaré con eso—

Se quedaron en aquel lugar por unos minutos más, había comenzado a hacer frío, por lo que Suzuno prefirió que volviesen, que le fuese a dejar a casa, pero Akio le rebatió de inmediato.

— No te llevaré a tu casa, de hecho no permitiré que vuelvas a pisar ese lugar, tu ahora vivirás conmigo, ¿Entendido? — Le habló con total decisión y sin titubear, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su mejor amigo siguiese viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el idiota de Nagumo.

Los ojos del albino se expandieron completamente sorprendido ante las palabras del castaño.

— Oh, ¿Cuando tomamos esa decisión? —Cuestiona alzando una de sus cejas.

— No había tiempo, si te lo decía con anticipación hubieses dicho que te diera algunos días para pensarlo y no, no hay tiempo para eso, así que prácticamente tienes estas opciones: te vas a vivir conmigo o te vas a vivir conmigo—

Una leve risita escapo de los labios de Suzuno

— Vaya, creo que no me queda otra opción — Dijo sonriendo levemente al ajeno — Viviremos juntos desde ahora.

—Me lo agradecerás muchísimo en un futuro— Acaricia levemente la mejilla del chico y deja un beso en su frente — Ahora volvamos antes de que nos congelemos.

Suzuno asintió suavemente y se subieron a la moto para volver a casa. No tardaron en llegar, Fudo ayudó a su amigo a bajar de la moto y juntos entraron en la morada del castaño. Al parecer su compañero de departamento se había quedado dormido y ambos chicos fueron de inmediato a la habitación de Akio. Fuusuke se sentó a orillas de la cama y se recostó hacia atrás soltando un pequeño suspiro.

— Dime, ¿Te gustaría comer algo antes de dormir? — Cuestionó Akio para luego quitarse la camiseta y lanzarla al cesto de ropa sucia.

El albino miró al castaño y negó suavemente.

— No, gracias — Contestó el chico mientras se acurrucaba sobre la cama mirando al ajeno con una pequeña sonrisa — Mejor durmamos.

Fudo no pudo evitar no sonreír y acercó su mano al rostro de su amigo para acariciar un poco su mejilla.

— Está bien, descansemos. Déjame buscar algo de ropa para ti, ¿Te parece? — El ajeno asintió suavemente dejándose acariciar, parecía un lindo gatito blanco disfrutando de aquellas caricias. Pronto Akio apartó suavemente su mano y se colocó de pie yendo hasta el ropero, buscando alguna camiseta para Suzuno, eso sería suficiente y estaba seguro que no iba a pasar frío, ya que dormirían juntos.

Le tendió la prenda al peliblanco, quién comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, Fudo no pudo evitar no recorrerlo con la vista, tenía que admitir que su amigo era guapísimo, que tenía una hermosa piel, suave y tersa, envidiable. Al pensar en aquellas cosas sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono rosa y para despejarse decidió cambiarse de ropa también.

Una vez listo regresó hasta la cama acomodándose bajo las sábanas al igual que Suzuno. Sus miradas se encontraron en esos momentos, Suzuno le sonreía con suavidad a Akio mientras que el castaño mantenía una expresión serena.

— Gracias por todo, Akio — Murmuró Fuusuke — Siempre me estas salvando de todo, eres como mi héroe.

El muchacho quedó sorprendido ante aquella palabras y una leve sonrisa surcó en sus labios.

— Eres como mi familia después de todo, debo de protegerte, Su-chan — Dijo en voz baja mientras deslizaba su mano hasta le mejilla del chico — Bien, ahora es hora de descansar, ¿Si?

Suzuno asintió suavemente relajándose ante aquellas caricias. Los ojos del peliplata se cerraron y la sonrisa en su rostro permaneció.

— Que descanses bien, Akio — Musitó el muchacho acurrucándose para poder dormirse.

— Tu igual descansa, mañana iremos a buscar tus cosas y será un largo día — mencionó sin detener sus caricias mientras le miraba con ternura. Realmente ese chico era todo para él y estaba por sobre todas las cosas, si alguien le hacia daño a Suzuno se las vería con él.

Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Akio, Suzuno ya se había dormido y él aun trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero nada.

— Mmm...odio cuando esto ocurre — murmuró.

Se encontraba frente a frente del rostro de su amigo aún haciendole cariños. No sabía porque no estaba durmiendo en paz teniendo a él a su lado. El albino le transmitía una paz enorme, pero aun así no podía dormir.

La yema de los dedos de Akio recorrió de arriba hacia abajo la suave piel del rostro ajeno, contemplando las finas facciones del angelical rostro de su amigo. Era precioso. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, agradecía a la vida conocer a ese niño.

— Tu no te mereces tanto sufrimiento y me encargaré de que no haya mas dolor en tu lindo corazón — esa era una promesa y pues, la había estado cumpliendo desde hace tiempo, Fudo era capaz hasta de crear un nuevo mundo para Suzuno apesar de que en realidad haya toda una mierda detrás, así como en el libro _"la vida es bella_ "

Tras haber dicho aquellas sinceras palabras Akio se acercó hasta dejar un beso en la frente del menor y luego volvió a acomodarse para tratar de quedarse por fin dormido.

* * *

—¿Cómo que aun no llega?— cuestionó Nagumo con evidente enfado.

Hiroto, con quien compartía departamento, tan solo miró hacia otro lado.

— Lo que oíste, Suzuno no llegó de su trabajo y dudo que llegue, ya es tarde, quizás pasó a otro lugar con sus colegas o con Fudo — Le dijo el pelirojo tratando de que el otro no se alterase, pero era imposible, ese chico prendía con agua.

—Tsk, ¿así que Fudo? —cuestionó para si mismo mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

A Nagumo nunca le agradó Fudo, siempre le tuvo rechazo y solo por la cercanía que tenía con Suzuno, también le daba envidía y celos, pues parecía que su "novio" estaba mucho mejor con él y agregar que sospechaba de que Akio tenía un interes mucho mas allá de la amistad u hermandad con Fuusuke. Por ese tipo de cosas es que le detestaba y también por esas cosas es que la relación de Nagumo y Suzuno se fue deteriorando, en donde ya no existía la confianza, donde Nagumo engañaba como quería a su "amado". Era cruel con el chico, lo sabía y se arrepentía...pero, el daño ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Nuevamente volvió a chasquear su lengua y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro junto con un encendedor, para luego caminar hasta la puerta.

\- ¿A donde vas? Ya es muy tarde para que salgas— Dijo Hiroto cruzandose de brazos

—Me vale un carajo Kiyama, voy a ir a divertirme — Dicho aquello abrió la puerta y salió del departamento, dando un fuerte y sonoro portazo a la puerta.

Caminó hasta la salida entretanto encendía su cigarro y pensaba en irse a la misma mierda por un rato. Buscó las llaves de su auto, se subió a este y antes de echar a andar el carro tomó su telefono y mandó algunos mensajes, primero a Suzuno, estaba tan molesto, enfadado, recentido, que dejó un par de mensajes ofensivos al chico. Así la cagaba aún más, así ese dulce chico jamás iba a perdonarle, ¿¡Por qué carajos tan solo sabía mandarse cagasos?!

 ** _Fuusuke, ¿Le fuiste a menear el culo a Fudo_** ** _?_**

 ** _¿Por eso no llegaste a dormir a casa? ¿Estás follando con él?_**

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que escribió y luego mandó al telefono de Suzuno. Luego buscó el número de Shuuji, al cual marcó de inmediato y dejó la llamada en alta voz, una vez que el chico le contestó el pelirojo comenzó a manejar

— ¿Shuuji? — cuestionó con voz temblorosa, tratando de mantenerse firme

— _Nagumo...son casi las dos de la mañana, ¿Sucede algo?_ —

— Necesito verte...—Dijo sin mas sintiendo como sus ojos se colocaban llorosos — ...no me encuentro bien

— _Oh...ven a mi casa, te espero_ —

— Voy manejando hacia allá —

— _Maneja con cuidado. Voy a cortar_ —

— Uhm...hasta pronto, Shuuji—

La llamada finalizó y Nagumo trató de concentrarse en tanto unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, simplemente odiaba llorar y es que últimamente lo hacia muy seguido por todas las cosas que habían ocurrido y seguían sucediendo, definitivamente ambos debían alejarse, antes de que se hiríeran aún más.

Cuando pasase un buen tiempo de estar alejados...Nagumo al fin podría disculparse de todo corazón con Suzuno, no quería que se quedara con el pensamiento de que le odiaba, pues no era así. Le había amado mucho y aún lo hacia, pero su temperamento y su mierda de personalidad provocó que Suzuno sintiese de todo menos amor.

* * *

 ** _uwu lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar y es que tuve bloqueo de imaginación, flojera, viajé, etc, pero...¡Nunca es tarde para una linda conti! uwu en fin, espero les haya gustado y espero no demorarme mucho con la continuación_**


	4. III-

_**III.-**_

Nagumo condució hasta donde vivía Shuuji. Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la casa de su amigo y bajó rápidamente, llamó por teléfono al chico y trató de mantenerse firme, pero...sabía que iba a ver a Shuuji y se derrumbaría en cosa de segundos.

Shuuji ni le contestó, tan solo al ver el identificador con el nombre de Nagumo, fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta.

—Nagumo...—Dijo en voz baja, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al ver su rostro con esa expresión de angustia, junto a sus ojos levemente rojizos por haber estado llorando y sus labios temblando levemente.

No logró decir nada más, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía al ajeno entre sus brazos, sollozando nuevamente. Le abrazó un poco mas fuerte mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda. De a poco caminó con el pelirojo hasta adentro de la casa, hacia muchísimo frío, no quería que pescase un resfriado.

— ¿Lloras por Suzuno? — Cuestionó mientras cerraba la puerta — ¿Ya decidiste lo que harías con esa situación?

El muchacho no le contestó, guardó "silencio" aun estando aferrado a las ropas de Shuuji. Lloraba en silencio, de seguro el pijama de su amigo estaba todo mojado por las lágrimas y lleno de mocos.

— Está bien, no me respondas — Mencionó Shuuji y apartó suavemente a Nagumo, observándole a los ojos — Es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir, ¿Está bien?

Deslizó con cuidado sus dedos pulgares por el rostro del chico, limpiando los residuos de sus lágrimas y de paso acariciando un poco su rostro. Haruya tan solo asintió y la verdad es que estaba muy cansado, le pesaban los ojos y el cuerpo, de seguro todo ese cansancio le había bajado tras llorar.

Shuuji le dedicó una leve sonrisa y luego se dirigieron hasta la habitación del muchacho. El pelirojo se quitó los zapatos y pantalones, para luego tan solo meterse bajo las sabanas, el de cabellos grises le siguió, recostándose a su lado, quedando ambos de frente.

— Por la mañana tendremos una larga conversación, Nagumo —

— Está bien, Shuuji. Hasta ya pareces mi madre — El mencionado soltó una pequeña risita.

— Me preocupas Nagumo, por eso, ahora a dormir—

— Descansa Shuuji y gracias por todo —

— Para eso estoy aquí—

Dicho aquello, ambos intentaron dormir. Nagumo fue el miro en ceder, el cansancio le gano, haciendo que pronto se durmiese, pero a Shuuji le costó un poco más, por el hecho de que habían algunas cosas rondando en su cabeza y causándole estragos, sí y justo en esos momentos, cuando quería dormir. Nunca podía tener esas crisis existenciales de día, solo le atormentaban por la madrugada. Estaba aprendiendo a convivir con ello.

No podía dejar de pensar en como poder hacer que Haruya Nagumo dejase de sufrir. Deseaba hacerlo feliz. Tenía unos malditos sentimientos encontrados con ese muchacho.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Fudo fue el primero en despertar y junto a él yacía dormido Suzuno. El de ex mohicano sonrió levemente y con cuidado se levanta, sin despertarlo y cubriéndole mejor.

— Sigue descansando, Fuu-chan — Mencionó en voz baja para luego salir de la habitación e ir hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Una vez que entró en el lugar, se encontró con su amigo, Haruichi — Hey, buenos días.

El chiquillo alzó la vista y le sonrió un poco.

— Buenos días, Akio-kun

— ¿Tuviste buena noche? — Cuestionó el castaño mientras hervía el agua y tostaba unos pancitos.

— Mas o menos, me quedé hasta tarde acabando un informe de historia — Contestó el chiquillo.

— Ah, fue una noche provechosa entonces — Haruichi asintió suavemente

— Tu lo has dicho, Akio-kun — El aludido sonrió levemente mientras sacaba la margarina del refrigerador y la esparcía en las tostadas, dejandolas luego sobre un plato

— ¿uhm? Por cierto...¿A quien más le preparas el desayuno? — Haruichi recién se había dado cuenta de que Fudo había preparado dos tazas de café, además de hacer varias tostadas.

Fudo asintió suavemente entretanto colocaba todo dentro de una bandeja.

— Es Suzuno, ayer le dije que se quedase aquí y bueno, creo que no se irá por un buen tiempo. Tu ya sabes las cosas que han estado pasado y no permitiré que nadie más le haga llorar — Haruichi sonrió enternecido, él sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo tenía sentimientos por esa persona, aparte de sentimientos de amistad, se le notaba en la manera en que él hablaba de Suzuno, de como le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de este. Solo que Fudo aun no lo aceptaba del todo.

— Está bien y sí, es mejor que se quede aquí. Estará a salvo de cualquier situación, además me agrada mucho y me gusta como se viste — rió un poco para luego llevar un poco de frutas a su boca.

— Gracias por tu aprobación y el apoyo —

— No agradezcas amigo, ahora ve con él antes de que se enfríe el café —

Dicho aquello, Akio tomó la bandeja y regresó a su habitación. Fuusuke aun dormía tranquilamente, con una leve sonrisa surcando en sus labios, el ajeno supuso que estaba teniendo un buen sueño y le dio algo de pena tener que despertarlo, por lo que se quedó contemplándolo por un poco más.

— Eso, me gusta que sonrías y seas feliz — mencionó para si mismo — haré lo posible para que seas feliz

Fudo deslizó levemente su mano por el cabello del contrario, dando leves caricias y poco después el albino comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

— Akio...—Susurró adormilado — ¿Ya amaneció?

Este asintió ante la pregunta.

— Así es y te he preparado el desayuno—

—¿Ah? ¿Enserio? No debiste, de verdad — el castaño negó suavemente.

— No digas nada, ¿Si? Tu solo disfrútalo — Suzuno sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

— De acuerdo, entonces comencemos antes de que se enfríe —

Akio acomodó la bandeja sobre la cama y comenzaron a desayunar, mientras compartían una agradable conversación

* * *

— Me alejaré de Suzuno por un largo tiempo, al menos hasta que toda esta tormenta se acabe — Le mencionó Nagumo a Shuuji.

El rostro del pelirojo se notaba cansado, tenía unas enormes ojeras y sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por todo lo que había llorado el día anterior.

— Es lo mejor para ambos, pero deberías hablar con él sobre esto — aquello no le agradó a Haruya e hizo una mueca de desagrado, negando un poco

— No, no quiero —

— Mmm, pero es necesario. Bueno, busquemos otra solución— mencionó Shuuji.

Se quedaron pensando unos minutos hasta que a Nagumo se le vino una idea.

— Una carta — Mencionó el muchacho en voz baja — Sí, eso es, le escribiré una carta.

— Oh, esa es una excelente opción Nagu-kun. Buena idea —

— Si, y le diré a Hiroto que se la entregue cuando vaya a casa...agh, vivimos en la misma casa, ese es un nuevo problema— El de cabellos rojizos acarició sus sienes y miró a Shuuji — ¿Podría quedarme un tiempo contigo?

— Claro, no hay problema con ello — Le sonrió levemente para luego tomar un sorbo de su jugo

— Muchísimas gracias, Shuu-kun—

— Espero que todo esto se arregle pronto. Que comiencen reorganicen su vida, Suzuno y tu, es justo, que ambos sean felices y plenos — Comentó el muchacho mientras observaba el contenido de su vaso algo ido — les deseo lo mejor a ambos y ya sabes que me tienes para lo que sea.

Haruya asintió suavemente y se levantó caminando hasta estar junto a su amigo, ahí le da un gran abrazo.

— No sé como es que aun puedes soportar a un idiota y desgraciado como yo — Shuuji tan solo sonrió levemente y aun no era momento de responder a aquello, quizás en un tiempo más podría. Todo iba a depender de como avanzara todo.

El chico se apartó suavemente de Touchi Shuuji, irguiéndose para después estirar un poco sus brazos.

— Bien, iré a darme un baño, ¿Si? —

— Está bien, yo mientras voy a ordenar aquí y prepararé el almuerzo—

— Okei—

— ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? — Le preguntó a Nagumo.

— Oh, no. Lo que tu decidas, después de todo la comida de Shuuji es deliciosa — El nombrado sonrió ligeramente, le gustaba oír ese tipo de cosas, estando más que encantado en cocinar para su amigo.

* * *

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio no volvió? —Cuestionó sorprendido el albino.

Hiroto asintió con suavidad mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Fuusuke había vuelto a su casa junto a Fudo para llevarse alguna de sus cosas, además de que quería avisar que no volvería a ese lugar y que de a poco iba a ir llevándose sus cosas. El castaño le esperaba en la moto.

—Me temo que no, no sé donde ha ido y si está bien. Ya sabes que es un impulsivo de mierda — Mencionó el pelirojo soltando un largo suspiro — En fin...¿Tu estas bien?

— Lo estoy y he tomado una decisión Hiroto-kun— El aludido alzó una ceja mirándole interrogante.

— ¿Qué es?—

— Me iré a vivir con Akio — Dijo sin rodeo alguno — No puedo seguir quedándome en esta casa junto a Nagumo, no es bueno para ninguno y Akio me insistió en que me quedara con él, eso es mejor que seguir viviendo aquí.

Kiyama sonrió levemente desordenando levemente los cabellos blanquecinos de su amigo.

— Claro, lo entiendo, no hay problema. Yo lo entiendo a la perfección, pequeño — Suzuno sintió un pequeño alivio en su ser.

— Gracias — Dijo el muchacho e hizo una leve reverencia — Ahora iré por algo de ropa y me iré, no quiero encontrarme con Nagumo

— Te avisaré cuando Nagumo no esté, para que vengas por tus otras cosas, ¿Te parece bien?—

—Esa es una excelente idea y te lo agradecería un montón—

— Entonces está decidido, te avisaré —

Tras aquella conversación, Fuusuke fue hasta su habitación, buscó una mochila grande y comenzó a seleccionar un poco de ropa, su uniforme escolar, pijama y un par de prendas casuales, pronto vendría por más. Mientras empacaba aquellas cosas se puso a pensar en el nuevo rumbo que su vida tomaría, pensando en hacer algo extraprogramatico para distraerse un poco, quizás escogería entrar a un taller de maquillaje o algo relacionado con la moda. Necesitaba explorar cosas nuevas y reorganizarse. Sí, realmente necesitaba de aquello.

Se sintió lleno de felicidad y esperanzas al pensar en ello. Le removía el corazón pensar en darse un tiempo para él y tan solo para él, no teniendo que preocuparse por sus problemas con Nagumo, sabiendo que vivirá protegido y mimado por su amigo. Desde esos momentos solo deseaba cosas buenas para su vida. Ya lo tenía decidido.

— Hasta nunca antiguo Suzuno Fuusuke, fue un gusto conocerte — Se dijo así mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su habitación.

Dicho aquello y una vez todo empacado salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de Hiroto, a quien vería el lunes en clases, y luego se retiró del lugar volviendo con Fudo, con quien regresó a su nuevo hogar

* * *

 _ **Por la noche**_

— Agotador, siento que mañana será un día agotador — susurró para si mismo Tadaki.

El muchacho caminó hasta la terraza de su departamento y de su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. El objeto lo colocó entre sus labios y encendió este, comenzando a fumar.

Tadaki Nakamura sería el nuevo profesor de artes en el instituto principal del sector de Shibuya. Este era un establecimiento reconocido por su excelencia académica y se ha convertido en una las escuelas más prestigiosas de Tokyo. Tadaki estaba realmente emocionado por su nuevo trabajo, el cual había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo y donde daría todo su empeño. El muchacho fue recomendado por varios profesores y otros sujetos de importancia, por lo que no tardaron en contactar al joven, quien también hace unas cuantas clases a la semana en un atelier.

Tadaki iba a probar trabajar como profesor, él no había estudiado docencia, tan solo una licenciatura, pero debido a las recomendaciones y variados reconocimientos es que fue contratado. Iba a intentarlo, y si es que aquello no le gustaba se iría. Debía de intentar primero.

— Lo que más odio de esto es que sea tan estructurado y con tantas reglas — Dijo el de cabellos obscuros mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y soltaba una bocanada de aire — espero valga la pena y conocer personas que estén interesadas en el arte.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó hasta su habitación, ahí se tiró sobre la cama y le marcó a su hermano gemelo, Masaki. No habían hablado desde la noche anterior. Actualmente su hermano estaba fuera del país estudiando.

Ambos hablaron por un buen rato, Masaki le deseó mucha suerte a su hermano con su nuevo trabajo y le deseó lo mejor. Tadaki hizo lo mismo, pues su gemelo tenía unos cuantos exámenes durante la semana. Tras aquella reconfortante y agradable conversación, el chico se dispuso a dormir. Necesitaba estar completamente descansado para comenzar con su semana laboral.

* * *

 _ **Y he revivido! Espero haya sido de su agrado el capitulo. Ya en el siguiente saldrán más personajes y se podrá ver más interuacción entre ellos. Quiero opiniones, creo que dejaré unas cuantas preguntas, como solía hacerlo en otros fics. Animense a contestar 3**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**_

 _ **¿Creen que Nagumo se enamoré de Shuuji?**_

 _ **¿Suzuno merece ser feliz? ¿Con Fudo?**_

 _ **¿Creen que a Tadaki le vaya bien siendo profesor?**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que eso nomás por esta vez. Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **subido en**_

 _ **F**_

 _ **F**_


End file.
